A variety of bags and structures are known for holding a liquid and/or solid. However, the inventor is unaware of a mechanism that allows for a user to place a liquid or semisolid foodstuff in a pouch, to have the pouch maintain rigidity, and to allow the user to easily maintain the level of the liquid or semisolid foodstuff at an easily accessible to a user, preferable near an opening at the top of the pouch.